Sandwich
by XxTimesStopsxX
Summary: Ginny and Draco have put the pieces together. Everything is perfect. What happens when the puzzle is knocked over? Who will be there to save her? Not harry and not her brothers? Never disregard the littlest of voices.


A/N: This is my first story! Sorry for the sevens i dont know how to put breaks in and what not. Sorry if there's anything wonky, I haven't got the hang of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except this plot.

"_You may now kiss the bride", applause roared through the halls of Hogwarts as Headmaster Dumbledore issued the seal of the matrimony. The bride and groom smiled before they kissed, glowing in happiness from the events they had so long waited for. They broke apart as the faint sound of orchestra music began to play, dictating it was time to make their way down the aisle as husband and wife. Ginny Weasly, well now Malfoy, smiled at her mother and father holding each other smiling, her mother wiping the expectant tear. _

_Outside the air was calm and warm on their faces and although not everyone was overjoyed by the union, they all smiled, grudgingly or not, at the sheer happiness the couple brought to one another. _

_Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfloy were the poster children for love, it was apparent for all to see._

_777777777_

There was no question to it, everyone knew they were going to last, it was eternal. The wedding was beautiful, even though she would have been happy if they were in jeans and shirts in mud, the wedding was stunning. Happy faces everywhere, not counting Snape who was born with a permanent scowl. Ron, not quite cheery to his baby sister loving it up with Draco, was still happy for her. He had known the little ferret since his first year and as of three years ago, had to come to terms with being in close residence with the prat.

He was family after all.

Harry and Hermione, who were together, were more lightly hearted on the issue. They weren't sure of all Draco's intentions in the beginning, but as time passed, it was apparent, Ginny and Draco were meant to be.

They had gone on their honeymoon, just a trip to Paris. Pleased with being in close proximity of one another and being undisturbed by wayward brothers and nagging bushy haired know it alls (as Draco so kindly put it, he got smacked for it).

They spent two peaceful, lust-slicked weeks in the clichéd, yet sweet country of France.

After being together for three years premarital and now finally taking the last step, it was expected and joyous when Ginny announced her pregnancy at the Weasley Sunday Brunch four weeks after their return from Paris.

7777777

_"And one more push Mrs.Malfoy." A hair-raising scream pierced through the room and then followed shortly by the tinniest of wails. Beautiful and toe curling at the same time. Draco let out his breath he had been holding. He squeezed his wife's hand and muttered, "Love you, love you, love you" in her ear continuously as she caught her breath. He kissed her gently and sweet and walked over to his beautiful son, not an heir or continuation of the Malfoy name, but his son, his beautiful son._

_He cut the umbilical cord with a severing charm only after being thoroughly assured it wouldn't hurt his son at all. After they had cleaned his child and wrapped him up, covering every toe and finger, leaving two little eyes to stare wide out in to the world._

_When he held his son, his heart fluttered and he almost choked on a sob when he saw the strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. He was perfect, the perfect mixture of him and the woman he loved. _

_He sat down on the bed and placed his child into Ginny's arms and then wrapped her up in his arms. They sat there together, breathing in time with one another. His wife looked up at him and he watched the single tear run down her chin. He kissed it away and then kissed his son's head. Merlin everything was perfect._

77777777

They named him Aiden Draco Malfoy. He grew up strong and healthy. He was six now. He attended the elementary school of the magically inflicted. The day Aiden had first showed signs of magical ability, Ginny swore Draco would have gladly thrown a party if she hadn't threatened his spot in bed for the couch in the sitting room.

Aiden was smart, adorable, adamant like his father, and feisty like his mother. He had strawberry blonde hair against pale skin and grey eyes. He had his father's sharp features, but his mother's soft eyes.

He was adored by all, and manipulative as hell.

Aiden although cute and innocent being only six, was a Malfoy. He knew how to get his way. After vain attempts to woo his parents over the newest broom or quidditch gear, he discovered his parents were smarter than he thought. To get over the lost of his main funding, he managed to fall into the hearts of his many aunts and uncles. He found it delectable that a pouty lip and a few tears could win over his uncle Ron any day. His Aunt Luna would always chuckle when her husband showed up with yet another Chudley Cannons uniform to adorn his nephew with. She would always rub her rather swollen bell after this and would begin to imagine her baby decorated with Chudley Cannon outfits and searching for snoralcks.

Yes, Aiden Malfoy was the last piece of the Malfoy puzzle. He brought joy to his parents they didn't know existed. They loved each other. Eating playing, laughing, and living together. Draco would come home from work, kiss his wife then his son, and they would always indulge in one activity or another together, always together. And they lived happily ever after.

777777

"Mum"

"Mum"

Aiden shook his sleeping mother. She stirred slightly. He sighed slightly. That's all she did now a days. Slept.

She blinked open an eye. "Aiden" she said groggily. She gave him a watery smile. He smiled back knowing his mother was trying as hard as she could to be happy. For him. 'Without me she would probably always sleep. And never wake up.' His little six-year-old logic decided.

He sat on the bed with her. Curling up against her small frame. He sighed, 'There it was' he thought, 'that thump-thump thump-thump sound'. "Mummy, uncle Ron flooed saying he aunt Looney were going to come by later tonight". She blinked at the wall. Another sigh form his small lungs.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Aiden?"

"I made you a sandwich. It's Peanut Butter and Jelly."

She sat up, kissed him on the forehead, "Thanks baby. Now why don't you go get dressed before Ron and Luna get here."

"Okay mummy" He slipped off the bed and ran off briskly to his room attached to hers.

'So grownup' she thought. She felt her tears build up again and went to the shower. Aiden didn't need to see her cry. Not again.

777777

"You have NO idea, Ron!"

"Come back to the Burrow Gin, were all worried. For you and Aiden."

"Ron, I love you, but I can't leave, not now, and I think you need to leave."

"Ginny please-"

"Ron, please leave."

Ron walked over to his sister. She had gotten skinny and when he hugged her it was almost like holding air. She was slipping. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Ginny. Come home." Luna hugged her goodbye and then soon apparated with her husband home.

Aiden was aware of the sobs. Been aware of the sobs. He had never heard his mother cry before. Never seen her frown. Well except when daddy would tease her, but that was 'mummy's happy frown' daddy had called it.

'Daddy' Aiden smiled to himself. His father was a hero. He remembered his Uncle Harry saying that to his mum when Daddy didn't come home. Death meaters or something, guys who wore scary masks had sprung out of nowhere. He had suggested a cow, but his Uncle Harry looked at him sadly and said "No Aiden, not cows."

His Daddy hasn't come back for two weeks and his mum has been crying for two weeks. Hadn't eaten for two weeks.

His mother ran by him crying.

He heard a door slam.

7777777777

Ginny slam the door and slid down. Hard sobs racking her body. The pain wouldn't stop. He wasn't coming home. Ever.

The war was over but there were still idiotic followers still wandering around twiddling their thumbs. The aurors were there to fix that and she was aware of the danger her husband was in every time he left in the middle of the night with Ron and Harry when they were called in to where the next uprising would occur.

Every night she would lie awake waiting for him to get home like he said he would. But Goddamn one night. One goddamn night. Her world was shattered. Death eaters had outnumbered them and along with her love, her life they had lost Seamus Finnigan. Old friends had gathered to say farewell to beloveds. 'How sad' she thought, 'that death would bring old friends to meet again.'

Draco was 27. They had been married 7 years and had only been together for 10. Unfair was the only word she could use to describe. Unfair that she would get so little time with him and their son even littler.

_Aiden. _Her boy. Their boy. He looked just like him. She loved him so much. He kept her here.

She got up and walked over to the bed, passing the mirror, she saw herself, Ron was right, she needed to go home to get better, if not for her, but for Aiden.

"_Ginny. Love. Wake up". _

"_What is it?"_

"_I've been called in, another raid." He kissed her head "I love you and Aiden, tell him okay? I love you so much." They kissed again. She whispered she would and that she loved him too. He left. And didn't come back._

She smiled at her last memory with him. Those were her favorites. The time when they whispered their I love you's in the dark. Yes, those were her favorites.

Ginny began to cry again. She laid down on her side and noticed the kitchenware on her bed stand. She propped herself up on one arm. There was Aiden's makeshift sandwich. She smiled a watery smile at it. Tomorrow they would go to The Burrow and take residence with her parents. Yeah, tomorrow we'll be better. She called Aiden in and he crawled into her bed. In silent understanding the boy laid next to his mother and held onto her as she began to nibble on her Peanut Butter Jelly sandwich.


End file.
